


Child's Play 3: Family

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Series: Child's Play [3]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-01
Updated: 1998-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules is ready to take on the role of father. . .or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play 3: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to DreamCatcher, Owlharp, and Locita. Thanks guys.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue with just a few fluffy white clouds and there was a gentle wind blowing.

Jason was in the yard playing with Iolaus and his kitten. He would pat the ground until the kitten would pounce on his hand, biting and kicking with its hind feet; its loud purring killing any semblance of ferocity. The tiny blonde watched, giggling merrily, as the former king would feign injury, lightly push the cat away, then start the game all over again.

Jason happened to look up and glance down the road leading to the house. A familiar form was approaching from the direction of Thebes. A smile lit his face as he called to his wife.

"Dear! We're having company!"

Alcmene stepped out the door and looked at him questioningly. Looking in the direction he indicated, she smiled as she recognized her youngest son.

"Hercules," she breathed.

She heard a small gasp and looked down to see Iolaus getting to his feet, eyes riveted to the advancing man.

* * *

Hercules' heart felt lighter with every step. The past few weeks had been the loneliest he'd ever felt. The girls were good company, but he missed Iolaus. Leaving the youngster had been difficult but, at the time, he was convinced he'd soon find a way to return his friend to normal.

This had not been the case. No one seemed to know of any antidote. . .most felt that since it was the act of the gods that there was no cure. He refused to believe that, but his heart was aching with the need to be back with the friend he had loved as a brother. . .the child he now loved as a son.

Gem had finally taken him to task over it. She had informed him that even without her empathic abilities she could tell how much he missed Iolaus.

"Go back, give yourself the chance to be a father again. Give Iolaus the chance to have a real father this time. If we find anything we'll let you know."

So he'd headed back. Now here he was just yards away from where he realized he'd left a big piece of his heart.

He was almost to the yard when he heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks.

"DADDY!!"

Then he saw Iolaus running toward him. His blond curls, shining golden in the sunlight, bouncing against his head. As he got closer, Hercules could hear him chanting, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," the whole way.

The demigod bent down and scooped the child up in his arms. He pulled him close to his heart, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in the soft curls, trying in vain to keep the tears from falling.

Iolaus pulled his head back to where he could see Hercules' face. His brow furrowed in puzzlement, he placed a finger to the demigod's wet cheek.

"Daddy sad?"

"No, Sweetheart. Daddy's just happy to see Iolaus." He placed a kiss on the small brow and smiled brightly to prove his point.

The tiny blonde giggled and planted a swift kiss on the demigod's jaw. He then threw his arms around Hercules' neck and held tightly.

"Missed my daddy," he stated quietly, the sadness in his voice was palpable.

Hercules closed his eyes tightly against the fresh tears that threatened to flow. That simple statement reinforced the decision he had made on his way back. Until Iolaus was returned to normal the world would have to get by without the Son of Zeus.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Don't worry. Daddy's not going to leave you again."

* * *

Alcmene watched the reunion with tears in her eyes. Jason placed his arm around her shoulders and they waited as Hercules made his way to the house.

Setting Iolaus on the ground, the demigod shook hands with his father-in-law and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Hercules."

"I'm so happy you're home."

"Thanks, Jason. So am I, Mother. I have something I need to talk to both of you about." He felt a tug at his pants and looked down to find Iolaus holding a small black kitten up to him. "Well, what've we got here?"

"Kitty."

Hercules kneeled down and scratched the kitten's chin, receiving a loud purr.

"He's a nice kitty," he told the boy, smiling. "Does he have a name?"

"Umm. . .Hercules. . ." Jason started.

"Areios," the boy declared proudly.

"Well. . .that's. . ." the demigod looked questioningly at the older couple who could only shrug. "That's nice. Why don't you go play with your kitty while I talk to Papaw and Nana, okay?" The toddler nodded and he ruffled the blond curls affectionately. "Good boy."

Iolaus smiled widely at the praise, turned and took the kitten up onto the porch.

Hercules watched him go then rose to his feet and walked over to his mother and Jason.

"His cat has a name that means war-like?" he asked incredulously.

"We tried to get him to change its name, but it was no use."

Jason quickly explained the strange circumstances surrounding the acquisition of the pet. As soon as Hercules heard that the kitten had mysteriously appeared in Iolaus' bedroom, his eyes darkened in anger.

"Well it's obvious Ares has been paying visits. Probably since the day I left. I'm sure the name for the kitten was meant as a message."

"Do you think he will try to take Iolaus?" Alcmene asked fearfully and Jason squeezed her shoulders in reassurance.

"Ares won't make a move as long as I'm here. . .and I've decided that I'm going to stay home and take care of Iolaus myself." He looked over at the toddler, who was happily hugging his kitten, and smiled sadly. "He missed out on so much growing up. I intend to make sure he gets the happy childhood he deserves this time."

"Well, you know we're happy to have you home. But are you sure–?"

"Yes, Mother. The world will just have to learn to take care of itself for a while." He looked at Iolaus once more, this time the boy saw him and smiled sweetly up at him. "Iolaus is all that matters. . .and no one, man or god, is going to get in the way of his happiness." The demigod knelt down once more and opened his arms in invitation.

The little blonde loosed his death grip on the kitten who quickly headed around toward the garden. He then rose quickly to his feet and ran into Hercules' strong embrace.

"Wuv you, Daddy," he said, burying his face in the demigod's shoulder.

"And I love Iolaus."

Hercules smiled and gave his ribs a quick tickle; then stood up and lifted the now giggling boy into the air receiving a squeal of delight in return. He brought the youngster down to straddle his neck so that he was now sitting on the demigod's shoulders. Iolaus giggled excitedly and instinctively wrapped his hands around Hercules' face. . .and eyes. The Son of Zeus laughed and reached up to reposition the tiny fingers so that he could see.

Jason and Alcmene smiled and led the way into the house.

On a hill across from the house the God of War watched the happy procession. Scowling, he disappeared and returned to Olympus.

* * *

Hercules didn't know how he'd ever walked away. The whole day had been wonderful.

Iolaus would not let him out of his sight. . .not that Hercules minded at all. When the demigod sat down, the youngster would immediately climb onto his lap; when he stood the boy either held his hand or begged to be picked up.

That night at supper, however, the boy seemed withdrawn and distant. Hercules was leaning over, wiping the toddler's chin with a napkin, when he noticed a hint of sadness in the azure eyes.

After the meal they retired to the sitting room. Hercules was telling Jason and Alcmene about some of the events that had happened on his recent journey.

Iolaus sat on his lap, leaning back against the demigod's broad chest and plucking at the large hands encircling his waist.

Jason and Alcmene shared Hercules' concern over the toddler's sudden melancholy, but none of them could determine a cause for the abrupt change in behavior.

Soon it was time to put Iolaus to bed. Hercules carried the subdued child to his room and tucked him in bed. He brushed a stray curl off the boy's forehead and planted a light kiss in its place.

"Good night, Iolaus."

He smiled, lightly stroked the back of his hand over one of the youngster's cheeks, and turned to leave.

"Bye bye, Daddy."

Hercules immediately turned back. The small voice had sounded so sad it was heartbreaking. What he saw broke his heart even more. Iolaus was lying watching him leave with tears streaming down his face. The demigod hurried back to the bed and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't cry, Baby. It's all right," he cooed.

He continued to rock the tiny boy until the sobs finally stopped and he went limp in his arms. He carefully laid him back down, tucked him in once more and left the room, wiping away tears from his own eyes.

Alcmene saw the sadness in his eyes as he returned to the sitting room.

"Hercules? What's wrong."

"I just realized why he called me Daddy today instead of Uncle Herc. . .because I went away."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, perplexed.

"The only thing he knows about a father is that it's someone who goes away. I'm sure at this age he'd probably only seen Skouros once or twice. I left him so I must be his daddy." He tried to get his emotions under control before continuing. "I told him good night and he told me bye. He was convinced I was going to be gone when he woke up."

"That poor child." Alcmene looked towards Iolaus' room, shaking her head sadly.

"Well starting tomorrow, he's going to find out what a father is really like," Hercules vowed.

* * *

Hercules was awakened in the middle of the night by a movement at his side. He turned his head and in the moonlight could see Iolaus crawling up the side of the bed. The demigod moved onto his side to allow more room and gathered the child to his heart.

Around dawn Alcmene woke and went to check on Iolaus. When she found him gone, she started to panic and quickly went to wake Hercules.

The sight that greeted her warmed her heart. Hercules was sound asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around Iolaus who was snuggled up against him with his head tucked under the demigod's chin.

She walked quietly over and pulled the blanket up over them both and kissed each of them lightly on the cheek before leaving the room and returning to bed.

* * *

Hercules was awoken by a sudden weight, slight though it be, dropping onto his chest.

"Ugh!"

He looked up to find Iolaus straddling his stomach and smiling widely.

"Up, Daddy!"

"You little. . ." He quickly reached up with both hands, pulling the boy down onto the bed beside him and began ruthlessly tickling his sides.

Iolaus was giggling so hard he could hardly breathe, but he managed to squirm free and land on his feet on the floor. He let out a small shriek when he saw that Hercules was coming after him, turned and ran out the door and down the hall.

Laughing, Hercules followed and soon found him in the kitchen. He was hiding behind Alcmene, peeking out at the demigod with a big grin on his flushed face.

Alcmene looked from the child to her son, an amused smile on her face.

"Good morning. When you boys decide to wake up, you really wake up, don't you?"

"Well, when Iolaus wakes you up you have no choice," he laughed, bent forward to kiss her cheek, the looked around the room. "Where's Jason?"

"He's out making some repairs on the barn."

"I'll go out and help--"

"Oh, no you won't," his mother told him firmly. She pointed to the table. "You are going to sit down at that table so that Iolaus can have breakfast with his 'Daddy'." She nodded down at the boy, giving Hercules a meaningful look. "If Jason needs help he'll let you know."

Raising his hands in surrender, Hercules made his way to the table. Alcmene watched him until he took his seat then, picking up Iolaus, she placed the toddler in the chair next to him. She went back to the stove and finished fixing their meal.

As soon as she was sure they were both eating, she went to gather the bedclothes for the wash. She was on her way out to do the cleaning, but stopped at the kitchen door. A smile spread across her face at the scene before her.

* * *

Hercules was taking a drink from his mug when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He slowly placed the cup back on the table and watched as a small hand did the same at his side. He picked up his spoon and grinned as the youngster did the same. He scooped up a little of the porridge and made a few designs in the air before bringing the utensil to his lips. Sure enough Iolaus copied each movement.

The game continued until Hercules' bowl was empty. He put his spoon down, leaned back, and watched from the corner of his eye as Iolaus did the same. He laughed out loud, then noticed that the boy still had a little food in his bowl.

"You'd better eat that," he told him, motioning toward the cereal.

Iolaus smiled sweetly and shook his head.

"There's only a bite left." Another shake of the blond head. "C'mon. Here. Eat this last little bite." He picked up the boy's spoon. "Please. . .for Daddy?"

He was trying to get the spoon to the boy's lips, but Iolaus closed his lips tight and turned his head way. Suddenly the toddler brought his hand up and, in an effort to push the spoon away, ended up catching hold of the edge of it. He immediately let go, causing it to flip back.

Hercules closed his eyes against the spray of oats as the porridge hit him square in the face. He could hear his mother's soft laughter from the doorway. He slowly opened his eyes just as the child began to giggle wholeheartedly.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" he asked, wiping his face off with his napkin.

Iolaus was so busy laughing he didn't get a chance to run before Hercules had put down the napkin and reached for him. The demigod pulled him onto his lap and began tickling him mercilessly.

Alcmene took the opportunity to slip past them and head outside.

"When you're done exacting your revenge," she said from the doorway. "Would you please see to his bath?"

"Sure. No problem."

He didn't catch her knowing smile as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Jason had just finished his repairs when he saw Alcmene coming into the barn.

"So, are they still in bed?" he asked, smiling.

"No. They've been up for a while now. Hercules is giving Iolaus a bath."

He looked at her in shock.

"A bath? Did you warn him?"

"Of course not. Father's learn best from experience, don't they?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Well, maybe he'll surprise us. After all he's already had three--"

"Iolaus!! Come back here!"

They looked out toward the house in time to see the tiny blonde, stark naked, dripping wet and covered in suds, running away from an equally wet, though still clothed, demigod. The child's laughter was contagious and try as they might they could not help chuckling at the scene.

Alcmene watched Hercules chase the elusive youngster until they disappeared behind the barn. A loud squeal announced a possible capture, although she doubted it heralded the end of the chase.

"Every child's different, Dear."

She smiled at her husband, then turned and headed back to the house.

* * *

Hercules was mad. An hour to give one little boy a bath was ridiculous. He'd never seen a child put up such a fight.

Two big blue eyes, full of unshed tears, looked up at him.

That wasn't going to work this time.

The lower lip began to quiver.

'Be strong, Herc. Stay angry. Remember what he just put you through.'

"Wuv you, Daddy." The boy's voice was very small and tremulous.

'Damn!'

He picked the child up and gave him a hug.

"I love you too, you little monster." He tickled Iolaus' ribs, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and put him back down. "Now go play."

He watched the boy take off toward the barn, calling for his cat, and realized he'd just set himself up for another bath session later on. Shaking his head and sighing, he headed into the house.

* * *

Jason was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. He smiled at the demigod's haggard appearance.

"Fatherhood is such a wonderful thing, isn't it? So relaxing."

"I'm glad you're amused. You guys could've warned me, you know."

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't know anything about it until after the fact. Your mother thought it'd be a good learning experience."

"Oh really? What was I supposed to learn?"

"That being a parent is more than just giving Iolaus a wonderful childhood. There's a lot of responsibility and hard work that goes with it," Alcmene said from behind him. When he turned to face her, she looked him in the eye. "Are you sure you're ready to make that commitment?"

"Of course. It's not like it's the first time I've been a father."

"No, but then you had a wife to raise them. I doubt Sage is ready for that, so this time you have all the responsibility. Jason and I are happy to have you here, but eventually you will want a place of your own. Are you sure you're willing to put your life on hold indefinitely?" She placed a hand on his arm. "I just want to make sure you've thought this through. . .for both your sakes."

"I have, Mother. I know it's going to be hard, but it just feels. . .right. Iolaus is the most important thing in my life. I'll do everything I can to be a good father to him for as long as necessary. And I'll make sure we both enjoy it." He smile ironically. "If I could just figure out how to give him a bath without having to have a battle plan."

"If you figure it out, let us know," Jason said, chuckling. "At first we just thought it was a game. He seemed to love it when we chased him."

"Then we realized he didn't like being in the tub. It took both of us to keep him in it. He'd fight us so much, we finally resorted to just using a washcloth. He didn't like to stand still for it, but he didn't fight us." Alcmene looked at her son thoughtfully. "It's almost as if he's afraid of the water."

"Maybe he is," Hercules looked from her to Jason. "Iolaus didn't learn how to swim til after he'd gone to the Academy, remember?" His face lit up as an idea occurred to him. "Maybe it's time for a lesson."

"It's worth a try. I'll pack a picnic lunch and we can all eat down by the swimming hole."

* * *

A couple hours later they were all down by the small pond. Alcmene and Jason began setting up for lunch while Hercules changed into the swim attire that Sage had talked his mother into making for him. A 'speedo' she'd called it. He could've done without the leer she gave him while saying the word but at least he had something to wear for the lesson. One day maybe he'd let her see him in it.

Then again, maybe not.

After getting it on he wasn't sure he wanted to come out of the bushes. It didn't look that small before. He felt totally exposed and he didn't enjoy that feeling.

Iolaus on the other hand was having a blast. Hercules had taken his clothes off and allowed him to remain naked. Typical of a boy his age, he felt no embarrassment and would much rather run around skyclad than be hampered by any type of clothing.

Hercules mustered up enough courage to leave the cover of the brush and, taking Iolaus by the hand, headed for the edge of the pond. As soon as the boy saw the water, however, he began to pull back and started to whimper.

The demigod stopped a couple feet from the edge and bent down. He stroked the golden curls comfortingly.

"Don't be afraid, Baby." He looked up and saw Jason approaching. "You stay here with Papaw and watch Daddy, ok?"

Jason knelt down beside the frightened child and put an arm around his shoulders. They watched Hercules dive into the water. The boy jumped at the splash and watched anxiously until the demigod surfaced.

Hercules splashed around a little and did a couple backstrokes, smiling and laughing to show there was no reason to be afraid. After a few minutes he made his way to the edge of the pond and grinned up at Iolaus. He opened his arms wide in invitation.

"C'mon, Sweetie. Daddy'll catch you. It's fun!"

He really didn't expect a response at first. So he was totally surprised when Iolaus broke away from Jason and leapt into his arms. The boy clung to his neck and was obviously still afraid of the water, but trusted him completely.

They spent almost an hour splashing in the water. By the time they got out for lunch Iolaus could already do some basic strokes. As long as Hercules was in reach he would even dog paddle a little on his own.

After they ate they decided to head back to the house. Iolaus was very reluctant to leave, but Hercules promised they'd come swimming again.

Baths were no longer a problem and by the end of the week the little blonde was swimming like a fish.

* * *

The following week, however, did not go well at all.

It started in the middle of the night. After the first couple days Hercules had been home Iolaus had returned to sleeping in his own room. This night, however, he came in crying and pulled at the demigod's arm til he awakened.

"Wha–? Who?" As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Hercules could see Iolaus standing there rubbing at one eye with a tiny fist and tears streaming down his face. "Iolaus? What's the matter, Baby?"

He sat up, hanging his feet over the side of the bed and the toddler moved forward and buried his head in the broad chest, sobbing.

"Hurts," was all he could say.

Hercules tried not to panic. The boy was radiating so much heat it was as though he were on fire yet he was shivering violently. He gathered the child into his arms, whispering soothing words in his ear. With one hand he reached behind him and pulled a blanket from the bed. He quickly wrapped it around the tiny body, then pulled Iolaus onto his lap.

"Mother!" he called, continuing to rock the trembling toddler.

Almost immediately Alcmene appeared at his door.

"Hercules. What's wrong?"

She caught sight of Iolaus and rushed to the bed. She quickly felt the boy's forehead and cast worried eyes up at her son.

"We've got to get this fever down."

She hurried from the room. Hercules heard her tell Jason to go for the healer. Instinctively he tightened his grip on the toddler, pulling him closer to his heart. He stroked the golden curls rhythmically. Gradually the boy's sobs began to abate.

By the time Alcmene returned to the room, the boy had quieted. He was limp in the demigod's arms and his eyes were half closed. She looked at her son in alarm.

"Hercules, don't let him go to sleep until we get the fever down and the healer says it's safe." She saw the fear in Hercules' eyes and regretted the sharpness of her statement. She'd seen children fall to sleep with a high fever and never wake up.

Hercules immediately sat the toddler upright and begged him to stay awake a while longer.

"I know you're sleepy, Sweetheart, but you have to stay with me." The boy's eyes started to close once more. "Iolaus! Where's your kitty, Iolaus? Where's the kitty?"

"Areios?" The boy's voice was very weak. He tried to lift his head enough to look around.

"That's right. You have to stay awake so we can find Areios."

Alcmene handed Hercules a damp cloth. He placed it against Iolaus' forehead as she mixed some of the herb she had brought with her into a cup of water.

They had just finished getting the child to drink the mixture when Jason returned with Peleus the local healer.

Hercules placed Iolaus on the bed and stepped back to allow the healer room to examine the boy, but would not leave his side.

When Peleus finished his examination, he asked for them to step into the hallway. Hercules didn't move until the healer actually took him by the arm and guided him to the door.

"It's not good," he told them gravely once they were in the hall. "I've seen several children in the next village who've had this fever. We've buried three so far." He glanced back through the door, then turned to them once more. "You can let him sleep as long as you wake him every half hour. The main thing is to lower the fever." He looked at Alcmene. "What herbs have you given him?"

"Feverfew and chamomile."

"Good. I want you to also add meadowsweet. A poultice of echinacea will help also. If the fever abates he should be fine. Send for me if anything else happens." He asked Alcmene to accompany him to the door so that he could give her additional instructions.

Hercules returned to Iolaus. He sat on the edge of the bed, looked down at the placid face and took one tiny hand in his.

"I'm not going to let you go," he whispered softly. "I'll never let you go."

The long wait had begun.

* * *

For the next four days and nights Hercules stayed at Iolaus' bedside. He refused all offers to rest while Alcmene and Jason stood watch. He awakened the boy twice an hour as instructed and gave him the herbal mixtures that his mother made. Alcmene would come in several times a day with a new poultice to draw the fever out of the small body. During this period, the demigod dozed sporadically, but never got any real sleep.

Several times the fever would seem to be finally going down, just to spike again. Iolaus would moan and cry out in his sleep at times and Hercules would sit on the bed and hold him in his arms, tenderly stroking the damp curls and whispering endearments into the tiny ears.

Finally, early the fifth morning, the fever broke. Hercules called out to his mother. She came in and after checking that the fever was truly gone, she placed a gentle kiss on the toddler's forehead. She then gave her son a hug, both sighing in relief. She then cast the demigod a stern look.

"Now that the fever has broken, you need to get some rest." She wagged a finger at Hercules when he began to speak. "No arguments. He's out of danger, there's no reason you can't go to sleep for a while. As soon as he wakes I'll need you to help me get him into a thyme bath. You'll be no good to either of us if you're so exhausted you can't stand. Now go!"

By the time Jason came in from doing his chores the demigod was sound asleep. Alcmene told him the good news and asked him to draw a bath, giving him the herbs to mix in the water. Hercules would sleep for hours and she needed to get Iolaus into the medicated bath as soon as possible. Thyme was an invigorating herb and would help his little body regain the energy to which it was accustomed and help to speed his recovery.

When the demigod awoke, late into the evening, he was alarmed to find the toddler was not in bed beside him. He hurried to Iolaus' room and was shocked to see the boy sitting up in bed playing with his kitten. He looked up and although he was obviously still weak his eyes were shining and he had a healthy flush in his cheeks. Seeing Hercules standing in the doorway he gave him a huge grin.

"Daddy! Play with Areios." He held the kitten up.

Hercules' heart sang at the sight. He quickly walked over ran one hand through the soft golden curls and bent down to lay a kiss on the blessedly cool forehead.

"Yes, Baby, you go ahead and play with the kitty. Daddy's going to go talk to Nana. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He left the room, but only made it a few feet before he collapsed against one wall crying the tears of frustration he'd been fighting the better part of a week.

Alcmene saw him and rushed to his side. Laying a hand gently on one muscular arm she coaxed him into turning to her. He immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"I was so scared I was going to lose him," his voice was no more than a whisper.

"I know, but he's fine. Soon he'll be completely well and we'll be trying to keep up with him."

She ran a hand soothingly up and down her son's back. She understood his fear. Losing Iolaus at any time would tear his soul apart. To lose him now, when he was like the demigod's own son, would be even more agonizing. She was glad he didn't know that she'd cried herself to sleep these last few nights fearing that loss as well.

"Daddy?"

The tiny voice shocked them out of their thoughts. Turning, they saw the toddler standing in the doorway. He was looking at Hercules, his eyes wide and sucking on one tiny thumb. . .something he very rarely did. It was a clear sign of his distress.

Hercules dried his eyes and was about to ask Iolaus what was wrong when the boy walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his leg.

"Wuv Daddy. No cry."

Hercules felt as if his heart would burst. Reaching down he picked the child up and hugged him tight.

"I love you, too. Thank you, Baby. Daddy feels much better."

Alcmene watched the scene with tears in her eyes. For the moment everything seemed right with the world again.

* * *

Iolaus made a speedy recovery. In fact, by the time Peleus came to check up on him two days later he was amazed to find the toddler and Hercules roughhousing in the sitting room.

The demigod was sitting on the floor pretending to call for help while the boy stood behind him, arms wrapped around his neck and giggling. They both looked up, smiling, as Jason led the healer into the room.

"Hi Peleus," Hercules said, disengaging himself from the tiny arms and standing.

"Well, I see someone's doing much better than the last time I saw him."

The healer began his examination of the boy. Alcmene entered the room as he finished. Looking up at them he shook his head in astonishment.

"You say his fever broke just two days ago? This is amazing. I have never seen a child recuperate from such an illness in so short a time." As he prepared to leave, Peleus smiled down at Iolaus and ruffled the blond curls. "The gods must've been smiling on you, Young Man."

Hercules accompanied the healer to his cart. As he turned back he caught sight of a dark shape out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, however, he was not surprised to find that there was nothing there.

' _Who would have thought I'd ever be grateful to the God of War_.' Smiling ironically and shaking his head he returned to the house.

* * *

"Hercules, are you sure about this?" Alcmene asked nervously, glancing down at the excited boy holding the demigod's hand.

"Yes, Mother. He'll be fine. I won't let him out of my sight. I promise."

"I know you'll take care of him. It's just that the forest. . ."

Ever since supper the night before when Hercules had announced his intentions of taking Iolaus to the forest, Alcmene had been worrying about the trip. She knew he would do everything he could to ensure the boy's safety, but she also knew toddlers. They could wander off in a mere blink of the eye.

"Don't worry." Hercules leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "We'll be back by nightfall."

"I'll have supper waiting." She bent down and gave Iolaus a hug. "You mind your Daddy now."

"K, Nana."

Hercules took the boy's hand back in his and they headed down the path. Alcmene watched until they disappeared from view. She continued to stand at the gate watching the empty horizon until Jason came and put his hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine," he assured her. "Let's go inside."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to the house.

* * *

Hercules sat on a tree stump staring in awed silence at the scene before him.

The little blonde was giggling in delight as the fawn he'd made friends with licked his palm.

' _What a charmer you are, Iolaus_.' He smiled and shook his head.

He had never seen the like. So far a fox, a rabbit, and now this little deer had been beguiled into approaching and receiving the tender affection this innocent child had to offer.

Hercules was so caught up in his amazement that he failed to notice the fawn's ears prick up. Glancing toward the bushes nearby, it suddenly darted in the opposite direction.

The creature's sudden flight startled the demigod. He watched the small deer until it was out of sight, assuming Iolaus had made a sudden move and scared it away.

When he turned his attention back, however, the toddler was approaching a clump of bushes. His heart almost stopped as he heard a low growl emanating from the brush.

"Iolaus--"

Suddenly a large black wolf jumped into the clearing. It was baring its teeth menacingly in the tiny blonde's direction. Hercules could see the muscles tense as the beast prepared to attack.

He took all this in as he made a desperate dash forward. Even as he ran he knew he'd never make it in time.

* * *

Hercules cursed himself silently for not being more careful. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. It felt as though Iolaus was a thousand miles away rather than just a few yards.

Then everything sped up. The wolf snarled and leapt through the air. He heard a deep growl and then the sound of the toddler shrieking in terror.

His heart stopped.

Then he saw the bear. It had emerged from the bushes behind the tiny blonde. The boy had turned in time to see the huge creature towering over him. At the same instant the wolf flew over the child's head and attacked the larger animal.

The frantic demigod finally reached the terrified toddler. Hercules scooped him up in his arms and held him close to his heart as he put ample distance between them and the fighting animals. He was looking over his shoulder to be sure they weren't being followed by either creature and so didn't realize that someone was standing in the path before him.

"Hello, Hercules."

He stopped walking and turned to face the svelte young woman he had nearly ran into. She had shoulder length auburn hair, wore a short dress made from animal hides, a quiver full of arrows was on her back and she was holding a bow.

"Artemis?"

"Long time no see, Little Brother." She noticed the child in his arms and stepped forward to touch the golden locks. "Oh, my. Aren't you a cutie. . .wait a second. . .Iolaus?" She looked at her brother in amazement. "What in the world happened?"

"Do you mind if we discuss this later? I have to get Iolaus out of this forest. I never should've brought him here. I don't know what I was thinking. He could've been killed and it was all my fault--" The demigod was speaking so fast he hadn't heard the goddess speak his name twice.

"HERC!" When he finally stopped speaking she laughed. "You're babbling! You did nothing wrong. In fact, there's no better place you could've brought him." She smiled sweetly and cut him off as he was about to protest. "Yes, you were lulled into a feeling of security, but that's only because no harm can befall a child in this forest."

"But the bear. . .the wolf--"

"The she-wolf is the guardian of all children in this forest. She prevented the bear from attacking him. She's been following you the whole time you've been here."

Suddenly the wolf appeared from some bushes to the right of the track and came to stand beside the Goddess of the Hunt. Artemis patted the animal's head and smiled at her brother once more.

"Through her the children are under my protection as well. No man nor beast may harm a child while in these woods." The huntress looked up at the sky. "It will be dark soon. She will accompany you to the edge of the forest. Farewell, Brother, and take care of my Golden Hunter. He has always been sacred to me as well." In a flash she was gone.

They journeyed to the edge of the wood. Just before separating from the wolf, Iolaus insisted on being put down. Hercules couldn't help smiling as the tiny blonde wrapped his arms around the animal's neck and gave her a big hug.

They watched the animal disappear back into the brush, then headed home.

* * *

Alcmene was standing in the doorway as the sun sank below the horizon. When she saw the two figures approaching a smile lit her face and she walked down to the gate.

When they were within a few yards Iolaus broke away and ran towards her.

"Nana!"

She swept him up in her arms, hugged him, then balanced him on her hip.

"So, did you have fun?" she asked and smiled as he nodded enthusiastically. She looked up as Hercules approached. "How did it go?"

"It went fine, Mother." He kissed her on the cheek and ruffled Iolaus' blond curls. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

And as they entered the house he was certain he heard a wolf's howl carried on the wind.

* * *

The next few weeks went smoothly. Alcmene loved watching 'her boys'. Iolaus followed the demigod wherever he went. The boy loved 'helping Daddy'.

Hercules and Jason were out building a new fence the first week and Iolaus would be right there with them, holding the tools. They had expected him to tire of the game, but he would not stray from their sides the whole time they were there.

Hercules always made sure that, no matter how much work there was to do, he would allow plenty of time for playing with Iolaus. It was nothing for them to spend hours on end playing in the garden, Iolaus' kitten a constant companion.

One day Alcmene sent Jason to find them when they had not come back at suppertime. He returned a couple minutes later, alone and smiling, motioning for her to follow him. They went to the west side of the garden, Jason gesturing for her to be quiet. Alcmene's heart warmed at the sight that greeted her eyes.

Hercules was sitting on a bench, sound asleep. His chin was resting on Iolaus' head. The boy, snuggled against his chest, was also fast asleep. Not to be left out, Areios was curled up on the boys chest. One paw was cupped over his nose, hiding his face from view.

Not having the heart to disturb the peaceful trio, Jason guided his wife inside. They ate their meal in private and Alcmene left the other two plates by the fire to keep them warm.

* * *

Soon afterwards Hercules broached the subject Alcmene knew was inevitable. He waited til Iolaus was in bed then approached Jason and his mother.

"I really think it's time Iolaus and I got out on our own. I was thinking of getting a small house close by. You both have been so great through this, but you deserve your privacy--"

"Hercules, you know we love you both and to be honest it's been nice having a child around again. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"I know, Mother. I'm very grateful to both of you for that, but he's my responsibility. We can't stay with you forever. For all intents and purposes the Iolaus I knew is gone and it's time I accepted it." His voice cracked on the last few words and looked at the door to Iolaus' room. "It's time we got on with our new roles. I'm now his father and it's time to act like it." He leaned down, kissed his mother's cheek, said his good nights and went to his room.

Alcmene watched him go. He talked a good game, but she could sense his fear. Fear of never having the old Iolaus back. Fear of losing the boy he now thought of as a son. And most of all, the fear of not being the kind of father he so desperately wanted to be for both of them.

* * *

Early the next morning Alcmene woke Hercules to tell him that she and Jason were going to the marketplace. They planned to be gone most of the day and she was wondering if he and Iolaus would be alright.

"Yes, Mother, we'll be fine," he assured her. "Besides I need to get used to caring for him alone if we're going to be going out on our own."

"We'll be back this afternoon. There's some stew in a kettle in the kitchen, you just have to heat it up."

"Okay. Go on now. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Everything was fine, until shortly after lunch.

Hercules was busy cleaning some of the dishes. He'd sent Iolaus off to play in the living room and didn't see him return.

The toddler spotted the kettle which was now sitting on the tabletop. He climbed up on one of the chairs and then to the table beside the pot. He'd handed tools to his daddy when they were building the fence so now he could hand him the dishes to clean.

Unfortunately the kettle was still hot from the fire and he burnt his fingers on the metal.

Hercules heard a gasp and turned in time to see Iolaus jerk his hand away from the pot, overbalance, and fall off the table. He then heard a sharp crack right before the dull thud of the tiny body hitting the floor.

"Iolaus!"

* * *

The frantic demigod ran to the other side of the table. His heart was in his throat when he heard the child's screams of pain and terror. He knelt quickly and turned the boy over.

Blood was pouring from a wound above his right eyebrow. Hercules reached up with one hand and grabbed one of the clean napkins lying on the table. He pressed it to the cut trying to staunch the flow of blood. Cooing words of comfort to the sobbing child, he drew him close to his heart and stood, cradling him in his arms.

Hercules was fighting panic. It was obvious that Iolaus needed stitches, but he couldn't do it himself, because the child would have to be held still. He had to get to the healer, but if he tried to carry Iolaus all that way while rushing he might make things worse. Unfortunately, there was nobody there he could send and he didn't want to put the boy down long enough to hook up the extra wagon. There was no choice, he'd have to take him on foot and be careful.

' _If you'd been careful, this wouldn't have happened! You should've been paying more attention to him. Why'd you leave that hot kettle on the table?_ ' He cursed himself all the way out to the road. Each of the boy's sobs was like a knife to his heart. Tears began to flow down his face and disappear into the rapidly dampening blond curls. ' _And you thought you were ready to go out on your own?! A few hours alone and he's in danger of bleeding to death. Great job, Herc!_ '

* * *

Alcmene and Jason were not far from home when they spotted a figure moving rapidly down the road toward them. Even from a distance there was no mistaking who it was approaching, but only when he got near did they spot the tiny body in his arms. Jason brought the wagon to a halt as the frantic demigod hurried alongside of them.

"Hercules, what happened?" Alcmene asked, concern coloring her words.

"Iolaus fell. . .hit his head. . .he's bleeding badly." It was obvious that Hercules was on the verge of total panic as he carefully climbed into the wagon. The boy was still crying, but the movement triggered an onslaught of fresh sobs. "We've got to get him to Peleus. Now!"

Jason quickly turned the wagon around and they headed for the healer's home.

Alcmene managed to get her son to allow her to see the toddler's wound. It was bleeding profusely like he'd said and would obviously require some stitches, but she wasn't overly concerned. She knew that head wounds always bled badly. The fact that Iolaus was crying, and, from what she managed to learn from Hercules, had never lost consciousness was a very good sign.

She was more concerned about her son. She tried to reassure him that the child would be fine, but she wasn't sure it was getting through. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

* * *

Hercules didn't know how long it took to get to the healer's house. The whole trip was a haze. He'd answered his mother's questions, but most of the time the events of the last. . .what was it an hour. . .half an hour?. . .kept running through his mind.

He saw himself place the hot kettle on the table then turn his back to work on the dishes. Then he saw Iolaus falling. . .the blood. . .the boy crying and screaming in pain.

"Hercules?"

The demigod blinked at the sound of Peleus' voice and looked down at the healer's kind face.

"Hercules, we need to get him inside."

Silently, except for an occasional cooing noise in the sobbing toddler's ear, Hercules climbed down from the wagon and made his way inside. He placed the child on the table that Peleus indicated then stepped back to allow him to examine the boy's wound.

"Okay, I'm going to have to clean the wound and stitch it closed. I need someone to hold his head still." One look at the demigod's pale face and Peleus knew he would not be the best choice. "Jason would you please help me? Alcmene, I'll need you to help also. . . Hercules, you just stand over here so that he can see you."

Hercules watched as the healer went to work. Jason was holding Iolaus' head while his mother leaned over the table and held the boy's arms and torso still. The demigod smiled and tried to look brave for the frightened child, but as soon as Peleus started stitching the wound and Iolaus screamed out in pain he had to look away as his own tears began to flow once more.

Once the stitches were finished Peleus assured them that Iolaus would be fine. He gave them some medicine to give him for the pain, then handed the child a small piece of candy. Iolaus popped it into his mouth and gave the healer a big smile.

"Yeah, I think we can definitely expect a complete. . .and speedy. . . recovery," he said, laughing as he ruffled the blond curls. He gave the boy a wink and handed him another piece of candy.

The boy giggled excitedly as he snatched the second treat and quickly devoured it. All pain seemed to be forgotten as he turned to Hercules and held his arms up.

"Up, Daddy!"

The demigod picked him up and he quickly wrapped an arm around Hercules neck, then plopped the thumb of his other hand in his mouth, laid his head on the broad shoulder and was asleep before they reached the wagon.

* * *

The ride home was both uneventful and quiet. Alcmene snuck worried glances at her son. He was cradling the sleeping toddler in his arms and staring blankly ahead. Occasionally he would glance down at the child and brush a stray gold lock from Iolaus' forehead, his hand hovering near the mended wound.

It had been a classic childhood accident. A curious child climbs were he shouldn't and falls and hurts himself. Happens everyday. There's nothing a parent can do to prevent such things. . .it's part of growing up.

Unfortunately she knew Hercules would never see it that way.

"It wasn't your fault," she finally ventured. "Accidents happen."

"This accident happened because I wasn't watching him close enough," he muttered, then looked up to see the house coming into view. "And I want to try to take care of him alone all the time?" he asked incredulously.

"Hercules," Jason started as he pulled on the reins to bring the horses to a stop by the house. "There is no way for you to watch over his every move whether you're living here or on your own."

Hercules looked down at the dozing boy, then up at the sky. Regret shone in his eyes and he gave a heavy sigh.

"I know."

* * *

Hercules stood looking out of the kitchen window, smiling.

A small field mouse had made the mistake of wandering up onto the stone walk in the garden. Areios was watching the hapless rodent carefully. He was tensed in a crouch, preparing for his attack. Iolaus was right behind him in a similar position.

The mouse, finally seeming to realize its danger, let out a squeak and took off running as fast as it could. . .a kitten and a giggling toddler in hot pursuit.

Hercules laughed out loud at the sight, but then a sadness crept into his eyes. It'd been more than a week since the accident, but it still plagued his thoughts. Because of it he'd made a decision that was the hardest he'd ever had to make in his life.

"I packed Iolaus' things in with yours." He turned to meet his mother's concerned gaze. "Are you sure about this, Hercules?"

"Yes, Mother, I'm positive." He turned back to the window and called for Iolaus to get Areios and come back to the house. "This is the best possible solution for all of us." He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"This place will be so quiet without you boys. . ." she stopped as her emotions got the best of her.

Hercules pulled her into a hug as Iolaus came in the kitchen door carrying the kitten.

"Nana?. . .Why Nana sad?"

Alcmene wiped her eyes and pulled out of her son's strong embrace. She turned around and smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I'm okay." She couldn't help laughing at the skeptical look on the small face. It was so similar to the one she'd seen on him as an adult. "Why don't we go see how Papaw's doing with the wagon while your Daddy gets your things?" She took one tiny hand in hers and they went outside.

Hercules watched them go, then went into his room and got the carry sack that his mother had prepared. On his way out, he stopped by Iolaus' room and gave it one last look.

* * *

Hercules arrived at the front door just as a coach pulled up alongside the wagon where Jason, Alcmene, and Iolaus were standing.

"King Iphicles sent me to pick up his brother and nephew," the driver announced as he stepped down from his seat.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to say our goodbyes here," Hercules said as he gave his mother a hug and then shook Jason's hand. "Thank you for taking care of Iolaus. . .and me. . .for so long. I love you both." His voice cracked on the last couple words. "Iolaus, say bye to Nana and Papaw."

Hercules stood by the door of the coach, which the driver was now holding open, and watched the scene before him.

Alcmene knelt down and opened her arms. The toddler immediately walked into her embrace. She held him tightly and whispered "I love you" in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek, then stood up and turned her head. Hercules knew she was trying to get her emotions under control.

Next Jason reached down and picked the boy up. He hugged him tightly as well, then placed a kiss on his forehead as he moved by Hercules and set Iolaus in the coach.

"You be a good boy and we'll see you soon," he said, playfully tapping the boy's nose lightly with one finger. He then turned and gave Hercules a sad smile and a pat on the back as he made his way back to Alcmene.

Hercules climbed into the coach, but just as the driver started to shut the door Iolaus became agitated.

"Areios!" he cried. "Want kitty!"

"Iolaus, let's leave Areios with Nana and Papaw for now. They can bring him when they come to visit you. Okay?"

"No! Want Areios!" The demand was followed by violent sobbing.

Jason quickly picked the kitten up from the driver's seat of the wagon and handed it to the demigod.

"Okay. Okay. Here he is," Hercules said with strained patience as he gave the boy his kitten.

Iolaus hugged the kitten tightly and smiled as he wiped his eyes with one small fist.

Hercules was convinced there was a familiar cockiness in that grin. He was certain he'd been had.

* * *

The whole trip was a wonderful adventure for Iolaus, but when they arrived at the castle Hercules couldn't help chuckling. The boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers and as they approached he held Areios up so that he could see the huge building as well.

The coach came to a stop and the demigod quickly opened the door and stepped out. A servant came and took the carry sack while Hercules gathered Iolaus and the kitten in his arms and followed the valet inside.

Iphicles and Rena were waiting in their private chambers. They had heard about what had happened, but were still surprised at the sight of the tiny blonde in Hercules' arms.

Iphicles smiled a greeting, but Rena immediately went up and ran a hand through the toddler's golden curls.

"He's so adorable!"

Iolaus smiled shyly and ducked his head.

"Iolaus, this is your Aunt Rena and that's your Uncle Iphicles," Hercules told him, bouncing him a little to encourage him to look up. "Can you tell them 'hi'?"

The only answer he received was a shake of the blond head.

Rena laughed softly, then noticed Areios who was tucked securely in the small arms.

"My, what a beautiful kitty. Does he have a name?"

"Areios!" came the proud reply.

"What a nice name!" She leaned in conspiratorially. "You know, I have a little boy just a bit older than you. Would you and Areios like to go play with him?"

Iolaus nodded excitedly, then looked to Hercules expectantly. The demigod smiled and set him down.

Rena took the boy by the hand and led him out of the room.

Hercules watched them go and continued to look at the closed door until his brother's voice startled him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"No, but it's what has to be done." He turned and looked his older brother in the eye. "I realized that after his accident. I know that children are hurt all the time because their parents can't be with them every second. The problem is most of those parents don't have a whole family of gods looking for anything they can use to hurt them. So far everything's been fine, but eventually Hera will try something and Iolaus would be the perfect target."

"I understand, but will Iolaus?" Iphicles asked, then went to join Rena and the children.

Hercules stood alone in the room that was now as empty as his heart felt.

* * *

Over the next week Iolaus spent the majority of his time playing with Iphicles and Rena's son, Hyllus. The two boys had become fast friends.

He had also come to like 'Aun' Rena' and 'Uncle Iphlees'.

Finally, Hercules decided it was time to leave. He packed his things, then asked Iphicles and Rena to bring Iolaus into their outer chambers.

"We go bye-bye?" Iolaus asked when he saw him with his carry sack.

Hercules knelt down in front of him and grasped his shoulders.

"No, Baby. You stay with Aunt Rena and Uncle Iphicles. Daddy has to leave and Iolaus can't go," he told him slowly, trying to keep his emotions in check. He drew the boy to him in a fierce hug; holding him tightly but gently, then drew back and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you." He rose quickly and headed for the door.

"No! Daddy, no go!!" Iolaus cried and launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the demigod's leg. "No leave Iolaus!" he begged, sobbing uncontrollably.

Rena moved forward quickly. She gently pulled the boy's arms from Hercules' knee. He fought and screamed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay. It's okay." she cooed soothingly.

Hercules looked back at the distraught boy, whispered "I'm sorry," and disappeared from the room.

Iolaus broke free from Rena, ran to the door and began beating on it as hard as he could while screaming as loud as possible.

"Daddy! No go!! Pweeese, come back!"

* * *

Tears ran unheeded down Hercules' face as he hurried from the castle. He was almost to a clump of trees that marked the edge of the forest when he heard another scream. Glancing back, he realized that Iolaus had run to one of the windows and was screaming for him once more.

Hercules waved up at him and hoped that someday Iolaus could forgive him. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forgive himself, however.

He turned once more and disappeared into the forest, the child's screams following him long after he was out of earshot.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No field mice were harmed in the production of this story. However, one poor rodent is currently in therapy for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.


End file.
